Reader-Chan verses Danganronpa
by Winged PC of Ra
Summary: What if Reader-chan was trapped in Danganronpa? What if she had to participate in the Battle Royale/Hunger Games-esque game? Or what if the games had never occurred, yet she was still with the characters in normal high school settings? Reader-insert oneshots/drabbles are to behold within this fanfiction. Reader-chanXcharacters, no OCs or character pairing. Danganronpa isn't mine.
1. Smile for Me

~Smile for Me~

I gnashed my teeth in irritation, my fists clenched so tightly that they had gone completely white, my (h/c) hair covering up my eyes to prevent seeing what lay in front of me.

"_-chan…?" I heard a familiar female voice ask from behind my shaking form, a hand placed on my shoulder as if to bring me out of my mind. "What's wrong? You scored well on the exams, again."

"That's not it," I admitted, trying my best to keep my emotions at bay, especially considering the brunette swimmer hadn't done anything wrong. I pointed my index finger (repressing all urges to point with my middle finger) towards the 1st place. "What's wrong is that I'm second place to that snot-nosed, arrogant little piece of shi-"

"Upset about the exam results _again_, _?" A smug voice interrupted my rant, causing my expression to switch to realization and anger.

My form stopped shaking and my fists unclenched as I turned around, forcing a somewhat composed look upon my face as my (e/c) eyes met bespectacled green ones. "If being the highest-scoring student in our year allows me to be a malevolent bastard, then I'm content with being one point behind you, Byakuya."

His light eyebrows narrowed a bit while he shoved his white glasses closer to his eyes, his normal frown somehow bigger. "I would appreciate it if you didn't use my first name with those tainted lips of yours, _."

"And I'd appreciate it if you stopped being a prick, but that'd be too good to be true." I replied, ignoring Asahina's pleading looks for me to stop.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"S-should we try to stop t-them?" Chihiro stuttered towards Asahina, who shook her brown hair as a response while observing the two get into another argument.

"They always go at it like this, it's no use." She sighed, rubbing her temples slightly before picking her school bag up. "I've tried talking some sense into her, but she's too stubborn to leave him be."

Chihiro nodded and picked up her bag, casting another glance at _ (who was looking close to tears at this point) and Togami (who was wearing a look with a bit more cruelty than usual) before reluctantly leaving with Asahina. "I can't help but think he purposely provokes her."

Asahina rolled her eyes teasingly. "He kind of does that to everyone."

"Yeah, though I think he goes out of his way to upset her more, than he does the rest of us." Chihiro clarified, her response causing the brunette swimmer to pause.

"What, like he likes her?" She thought out loud, the very idea making her laugh hysterically a few seconds later.

"Maybe he's unconsciously doing it because he doesn't know he likes her?" Chihiro hypothesized, ceasing when Sakura arrived and asked what the two of them were talking about.

"J-just a crazy idea," Asahina gasped, holding her stomach because of the pain from her previous reaction. "That Togami might like _-chan to the point where he makes her miserable just to keep him in her mind."

"I wouldn't necessarily be surprised if that was the case. Love and hate are two sides of the same coin." Sakura acknowledged calmly, a grim silence overtaking the three when it sunk in.

"LIKE I'LL LET SOMEONE LIKE HIM TAKE _-CHAN AWAY!" Asahina exclaimed, taking a furious bite from a doughnut she removed from her school bag, a slight stomp in her step at the thought. "She deserves better than a sicko like him."

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

I noticed Asahina and Chihiro head elsewhere out of the corner of my eye, (most likely to meet Sakura near the gym of our school), still standing across from the blonde progeny.

_Don't let him get to you, _,_ I reminded myself, repressing the urge to let salt water spill down my burning cheeks. _He's just being his average, bastardly self._

'"_When will you accept the fact that I always win, _?" He asked, a smirk etching onto his expression. "I never lose, and I certainly won't lose to someone by the likes of __you__."'_

Why did that hurt?

I tuned him out, struggling to find an answer explaining why his previous statement made my heart ache with every pulse, unable to stop my body from shaking. Not from anger, though.

From uncertainty.

I had no idea why such a simple sentence would emotionally wound me, especially in comparison to the previous insults thrown back and forth in the past, therefore causing uncertainty, which is a special brand of fear.

Then the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

I averted his gaze using my (h/c) hair as a shield, my face feeling like it was on fire.

"_? Are you even listening to me?" Byakuya interrogated when noticing my response, confusion evident in his tone.

"I know." I answered hollowly, gripping my school bag harshly to prevent my fingernails from cutting into my palms.

"You know something? How surprising, what do you know?" He mocked, holding his hands up as if in surrender.

"I know…that I can't beat you. I'm fully aware of that. But…"

_And yet, I…_

I looked back up at Byakuya, unable to stop my tears from falling. "I'm not going to give up."

His composed look vanished, yet came back in an instant. It wasn't nearly as strong as it was before. The blonde male was silent.

"I remember when we first met," I continued. "It was last year, right? I was new here, but that didn't stop you from belittling me."

'"_Hello," I began, extending my hand towards the well-dressed boy with whom I was assigned to sit next to in my new class, a smile lighting up my features. "I'm _. And you are?"_

_A small smirk, one which I had the feeling I would get very sick of soon, made its way onto his expression. "Byakuya Togami. And I don't shake hands with dogs."'_

_A part of me wanted to know why you hated me, but after a while, I stopped caring about everything, with the exception of beating you. _

"Though it pains me to say it…thank you, Byakuya-kun."

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Her gaze pierced through my glasses so sharply I actually feared they might break because of her intensity, shock and guilt(?) overwhelming all other senses of mine when I saw her crying.

"I'm not going to give up."

It's annoying how six words like that can almost shatter my mask of confidence.

"I remember when we first met," She continued. "It was last year, right? I was new here, but that didn't stop you from belittling me."

_I remember that. _

_You wore a naïve, innocent little smile that made me sick to my stomach at the mere sight of it. I felt disgusted to see another gullible, foolish person attempt to befriend me, so my response was out of mundane routine._

"'_Byakuya Togami. And I don't shake hands with dogs."'_

"Though it pains me to say it…" _ continued, her voice bringing me out of my mind. "Thank you, Byakuya-kun."

_Have I gone deaf?_

Despite my immense confusion after hearing her thank me and address my name with honorifics for the first time, she continued.

"Because I have a motivation to keep on going. A goal to achieve by the time we graduate from this high school of ours, which is to be 1st place in the exams and to have you in 2nd!" She expressed, a determined smile present amongst her features. "Someday I'll defeat you, and nothing you say will change that!"

This time, her smile is different than the one she offered me a year ago. The one before seemed forced, as if she was obligated to do so. Her smile now seems genuine. It's been awhile since she's smiled, or at least while I was in the same room as her.

I shrugged, grabbing my school bag. "If that helps you sleep at night…"

_Does this mean that, technically speaking, I'm her reason for smiling today?_ I thought as I walked away from _'s figure, who headed in the direction opposite from mine.

I glanced back a miniscule amount, seeing the orange rays of the setting sun caress her (h/c) hair, the windowpane designs glistening in her (e/c) orbs, her tears long gone and replaced by a determined smile.

_If being the second highest-scoring student in our year allows me to be her reason for smiling more, then I'm content with being a point behind her._

(Author's Note: Annnnd one reader-insert drabble done, God-knows how many left to go~! Sorry if it's slightly confusing or if the characters are OOC, I'm rather tired at the moment. I don't know why I started with Togami. I think it's because he's one of my favorite characters and that it'd be interesting to start this off with him. Sorry if the reader didn't match you, dear reader…

Here's some clarification:

*First off, sorry (again) if the characters are OOC.

*Second, in the fanfiction I address Chihiro as 'she', 'her', etc. That's all because, (without going into too much detail, for Tumblr would get very angry if I did) through the perspective of everyone, that's how Chihiro is portrayed, so…yeah...

*Third, in the end of this chapter, reader addresses Togami as 'Byakuya-kun' in contrast to 'Byakuya', which is how she addressed him the entire time when she spoke to him. Honorifics indicate respect towards another person, so during the story, up 'till the end, she spoke his name with disrespect.

*Forth, in connection to third, in this drabble, Chihiro is right. Togami unconsciously acts the way he does around reader-chan because he likes her and wants to stand out in her mind more than anyone else (only even he doesn't know it yet, but there's somewhat of a hint of it in the end), kind of like a little boy who pulls on a girl's pigtails because he likes her or something…

*Fifth, I have writing OCD when it comes to fanfiction. I want to find out everything regarding the character I portray, so I greatly apologize (again) if anyone is OOC. Also, please leave a comment about Togami's eye color, because it bothered me INSANELY when I typed up something about his eye color because of said writing OCD. I mean, it sometimes looks green, sometimes looks blue, sometimes looks teal, I assumed it was green since his outfit was green, but…it's like Misa Amane from the Death Note anime. Her eyes kept changing from blue to brown in certain scenes.

*Sixth, if there's a character who you'd like to see paired with reader-chan, don't hesitate to ask in the comments, 'kay?

*Seventh, just for people who don't know, _ means 'insert your name here', (e/c) is eye color, (h/c) is hair color, etc.

I'll try updating another drabble ASAP, but now? I can barely keep my eyes open.

(Also, check out YouTube Faulerro's Danganronpa Abridged Thing (it's seriously called that), it's hilarious. Though I have seen the actual Danganronpa anime. I have yet to play the game, unfortunately.))


	2. Awakening Hearts and Floor Encounters

~Awakening Hearts and Floor Encounters~

I blew a stubborn strand of (h/c) hair out of my eyes, a bright red blush scattering across my face when thinking of what I was about to do. One of my shaky hands managed to make its way onto my chest, my heart pulsing quicker than ever before.

Somehow, the organ's tempo increased when hearing the bell ring, signaling the end of the class. I busily put my schoolbooks inside my bag, tripping over my own feet in an attempt to catch him out the door, a small gasp escaping from my lips when I failed in doing so.

_I have to do it now, before I lose my courage!_ I thought, picking myself up from the wooden floor and adjusting my outfit before heading into the hallway.

His usual brown ahoge stuck out from the crowd of students like a sore thumb. Without hesitation, I resumed following him, slipping and bumping into others in order to reach his form.

Mental curses erupted within the depths of my mind when my fingertips grazed the sleeve of his green hoodie, the very artifact of clothing bringing back a vivid collection of memories…

'_Shivers trailed up and down my body which resided against the back of the cherry blossom tree, my (h/c) head lowered to prevent others from seeing the tears streaming down my bright red cheeks (or to confuse the salt water with the rain falling from the sky at the moment). _

_A choked sob escaped from my mouth, unable to hold the internal pain for long. Falling to my knees and covering my face, the hurt came out like a waterfall._

"_What is someone like her doing at an academy like this? Last I checked, she isn't Super Level High School __anything__."_

"_That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"_

"_I'm just voicing what everyone else is thinking. _-san doesn't belong here. She should just go back to wherever she came from, and give her spot to someone who actually earned it."_

_Those words hurt like sewing needles through a voodoo doll, each seemingly miniscule pinch impacting my whole being at once. But they were right…I won this spot by luck of the draw, I didn't do anything worthy._

_The feeling of something being draped across my form interrupted my thoughts. I looked up only to see mesmerizing green orbs and a surprisingly-cute brown ahoge sticking up from a male's hair._

"_You're _-san, right? You looked a bit drenched, so will this help?" He asked, sitting down beside me when I couldn't find any words to say due to shock and surprise._

"_I heard what the others said…and you're not alone. I came here by chance, too. Everyone gave me a hard time at first, but it'll be ok. Just hang in there." The brunette smiled, blood rushing to my face when seeing his smile._

_Eventually, my brain and tongue formed a partnership, for coherent sentences protruded. "T-thank you," I stuttered, averting his gaze out of fear I'd blush worse. "W-who are you?"_

_A blush (miniscule compared to mine) made its way onto his expression, an embarrassed laugh emerging. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mokoto Naegi."_

_A small smile graced my features, hidden by my wet (h/c) strands. "_. You got it right."'_

The wooden floor (for it appeared to have an affinity for me, today) dragged me from my bitter sweetened nostalgia and back into the present. I glanced upwards, face-planting when noticing how he turned a corner elsewhere.

_Hello, floor. We meet again._

I perched myself upon my elbows, wincing slightly and rubbing my forearm with distaste. I'd be practically tattooed in bruises when this was done…

Standing up once more, I continued on my frantic search for the brunette male with whom I-

"No running in the halls, _-san!" Ishimaru's voice echoed through the halls, more mental cursing occurring as a result of reluctantly slowing to a walk.

_What should I say? How should I go about doing this?_ Questions revolving around the same genre encircled in a hazy, tunnel-like state, ceasing when overhearing familiar voices.

I paused, pressing my back against a wall to eavesdrop.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Naegi-kun?"

"W-well, um…t-there's this girl I l-l-like a lot, b-but I w-want to find the perfect way to confess to her…what advice would you offer?"

"Hm…I'd have to say coming and confessing to her directly is a good method to try. It's best to show honesty and confidence towards the girl you like."

I poked my head out to see who he was talking to, quickly darting back behind the wall when noticing it was just Maizono. My heart fluttered with relief at the thought.

"A-alright then…

I-I like you a lot, M-Maizono-san."

My quiet, awakening heart made a sound and then crumbled.

(Author's Note: This is what happens when I listen to 'Soundless Voice' and 'Rain Dream Tower' sung by Vocaloids…to be frank, the last sentence is a reference to 'Rain Dream Tower' by Hatsune Miku and the Kagamine twins.

*First off, I'M NOT DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. It's just a cliffhanger, I'll be returning to it soon.

*Second, I don't know what characters are insulting reader-chan in her flashback, so…use your imagination, I suppose (I've got a major headache and a sore throat, my thought process is cloudy).

*Third, I don't own Vocaloids, though I love their songs with all my heart.

*Fourth, 'DAT CLIFFHANGER THO…

*And fifth, request a character if you'd like to see reader-chan paired with him/her.


	3. I Spy

~I Spy~

I drank down half a cup of 7-UP in one gulp, grimacing when feeling the substance caresses my raw throat. I had woken up sick with a headache and a sore throat, both of which were such terrible aliments that I was confined to a bed with a huge bottle of 7-UP, a box of some steadily-melting popsicles, pain killers and a laptop.

Naturally, someone had to get me things, offer me advice on what I should/should not do while ill, freakin' pamper me like a French Poodle. And who was my temporary servant?

Nagito Komaeda, AKA the guy who got me sick in the first place.

'"_Come on, _-chan~! Let's play in the rain~!" He declared optimistically, dragging me outside into the pouring rain. I normally would have refrained from doing such, but because this is Komaeda, a close friend of mine, I decided to give into his requests._

…_Aaand got sick thanks to him._

'__-chan? You're sick? I'll be right over!' He responded when I texted him the news, coming over to my home in less than two minutes with the soda and popsicles held in his arms._

"_What the hell? Why are you so determined to be here, suddenly?" I interrogated/whispered after he set the stuff on my bed. _

_He sent me his usual smile. "It's my fault I got you sick in the first place, _-chan. So I've got to make up for it!" He exclaimed, pouring a bit of the carbonated drink he brought into a paper cup and handing it to me. "Besides, I was hoping to spend some time with you today, anyway. Guess my cycle of good and bad luck still works."'_

I mentally sighed when remembering his sudden arrival and urge to take care of me, wondering when I began to kind of like him a little bit more than a friend.

_No,_ I thought angrily, patting my cheeks to remind myself. _Bad _. He's pretty oblivious of such things, so don't even try._

"_-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Did I do something wrong…?"

"Eh? What makes you say that?"

"You're kind of…hitting yourself…"

"Just thinking some stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Sick person stuff that sick people think of."

"I didn't realize you were dirty-minded, _-chan."

"W-what the-? _You're_ dirty-minded for thinking I was thinking those things, Komaeda-kun!"

"Yet you're dirty-minded for phrasing it in a way that I'd think you were thinking dirty-mindedly."

"Let's just-watch anime or something…"

"Like what?"

"I found this anime," I began, pulling out my laptop from beneath my pillow. "Called 'Danganronpa, or 'Trigger-Happy Havoc'."

"That sounds like a first-person shooter game," Komaeda commented, sitting down beside my form. "What's it about?"

"15 teens are stuck in an academy with no means of escaping, aside from one student killing off another and getting away scot-free. There's some more stuff to it, but that's pretty much the plot-line." I shrugged, pulling up an episode.

"Like Battle Royale or the Hunger Games?" The blonde thought out loud with his finger on his chin while I shrugged again.

Although I was on the fifth episode, Komaeda caught up with the characters and storyline quickly. The two of us spent several hours watching the anime, making (hilarious) auto commentary and playing childish games like 'I Spy' while the episodes loaded.

The last thing I remember was playing more 'I Spy' with him before I fell asleep, even with my headache and sore throat.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"I spy with my little eye, something that is…green." _ declared.

"My jacket?" I wondered, motioning to the fabric while she mentally cursed (or at least it looked like it from her expression).

"…Yes." She admitted before I fist-pumped the air.

"Good luck and hope wins again!" I exclaimed, checking over to see how far the video had loaded (it had taken awhile, but we were already on episode 11. I could see how people could easily get addicted to such T.V shows…).

"Hey, _-chan, the episode's loade-" I started, stopping myself when seeing how she fell asleep.

A small smile made its way onto my expression when seeing how cute she looked when she slept. Even when she was sick, she looked lovely. Her (h/l), (h/c) hair caressing her pillows, her (s/c) skin tinted with pink.

"I spy with my little eye, something that is cute." I whispered, leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the head.

_No, _I thought when I closed her laptop and properly placed her blankets back onto her form. _Bad Komaeda. She's pretty oblivious of such things._

(Author's Note: God I hate typos, I had to fix this thing a few times due to some complications…

And another chapter is done~! I'll probably write another Komaeda oneshot with the reader, since he's so epic and whatnot. Sorry if he's OOC, considering his personality in this oneshot is based off Wikipedia and YouTube Faulerro's portrayal (which I probably shouldn't be basing him off, now that I think of it…). Anyway, again, sorry if the reader's personality doesn't match yours. Guess who's home sick with a cup of 7-UP, popsicles, pain killers and a laptop?

Comment if you'd like a chapter with a certain character~!)


End file.
